User talk:Toughpigs
Cookie Monster Image Dates Hey, can you confirm the date or pedigree of this image? Image:Letteroftheday.jpg Dean's changed the text on Cookie Monster Through the Years, so the current version claims that this picture represents Cookie from 1982 onward, but still includes the "David Rudman now performs Cookie" text, which is misleading. (Did we ever reach a consensus about whether or not to mention performer recasts, by the way?) I already left a direct query to him on his page, but since you uploaded the image, I thought I'd ask you as well. Is that indeed from a more recent Letter of the Day sketch? And has Cookie gone through absolutely no alterations since 1982? --Andrew, Aleal 19:49, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :That's from Letter of the Day, from a few seasons ago. I think we decided no recast info on the Through the Years pages. I have no idea if the puppet's changed since 1982. And Dean is on crack. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:51, 14 April 2006 (UTC) I give you... Holly Robinson Peete. I'm pleasantly surprised at how much cool Sesame related trivia and anecdotal stuff I was able to find with a simple Google search. Still need to fix Matt Robinson's page too at one point, along with the other cast members who still have stubs or Sesame Workshop press blurbs. He certainly comes across as one of the more complex cast members (though I've also found some interesting rebuttals to Loretta Long's dissertation and other academic writings about the positive pedagogical/social impact of Sesame Street, which need to be added). --Andrew, Aleal 19:19, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :Fantastic! Oh, there's so much stuff to add. I was talking to Scott on the phone the other day, and we both agreed that these days, we look around at our sizeable collections and think, man, look at all that unprocessed data. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:48, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Huh? You're not proud of being the first online source of Muppet information? I liked that info there. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:30, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :No, it was incredibly lame. I'm not sure it ever even happened. The guy who was setting up DigitalPopcorn liked the zine, and he asked if he could post it all up there, and I said yeah, and then (in a fit of optimism) I wrote about it in the zine. About two or three months later, DigitalPopcorn went kablooie. The guy stopped returning my e-mails. I have no idea if any MuppetZine info actually got up there, and honestly, I never really understood what DigitalPopcorn was in the first place. It was 1993, and I didn't even know what websites were until 1995. :So I've always been vaguely embarrassed that I made such a big deal about it in one of the MZ issues, and I've comforted myself by remembering that nobody read them anyway. :Anyway, if you want to hype up the MuppetZine article, then go ahead. There's plenty of things about the zine that I'm very proud of. Just not that bit. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:21, 14 April 2006 (UTC) ::Bulletin boards were the precursor to websites. You dialed directly in to a network that carried board listings and you could log into them. So if he posted anything, your Muppet coverage was on the Internet even before the World Wide Web. -- Scott Scarecroe 19:18, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :::But if a bulletin board fails on the internet and nobody is around to see it, does it make a sound? -- Danny Toughpigs 19:47, 14 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure it leaves a funky smell. --Peter Pantalones 19:51, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Fictional Celebrities I just created a rough version of a Fictional Celebrities list (famous characters from outside media who appeared or were portrayed in Henson/Muppet productions, not counting Muppet portrayals or adaptations like The Cat in the Hat and The King of Id). Thing I'm unsure about is whether to create pages for any of these characters who don't already have articles here, or just include the Muppet relevant info and maybe a note about where they're from, and leave it at that, on the list itself. Luke Skywalker and Ernestine the Telephone Operator had heavy interaction with the Muppets fully as characters, while on the other hand, Peter Sellers and Jim Nabors only played Inspector Clouseau and Gomer Pyle in one sketch each (and Sellers' was in the brief opening). Should that make a difference, or should we just go hog wild? (As I suspect when Nate sees this, he'll want to play with it). The biggest grey area is probably in the literary characters, things like Long John Silver, Ebenezer Scrooge, and Dorothy Gale, to say nothing of the fairy tale folks, though I'm tempted to toss them all in as long as they're intended as the same character and not a clear parody variation (Cinderella and The Stepmother might count by that standard, while Elmo's Stepmother wouldn't). Thoughts? --Andrew, Aleal 13:32, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :Sweetie, I hate to say it, but I have no idea what you're talking about. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:15, 14 April 2006 (UTC) ::So in other words, you don't care? Basically, I'm asking if you'd mind if the Wiki were to suddenly be cluttered up with articles on Red Green, Gomer Pyle, Maid Marian, Irving Cohn or Hans Heinz, or if just mentioning them on that page would suffice. As is often the case, I'm concerned with having an understanding of how the page will operate and any unwritten limits for when others jump in, or if it really doesn't matter, and the old tenet "If someone wants a page on the Janitor from the Carol Burnett Show, let them" comes into effect. I want to, if not forestall entirely, at least maybe limit the kind of "Is this page necessary?" debates which have been cropping up lately. --Andrew, Aleal 15:18, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :::No, I care, I just didn't understand the question. Now that I get it, I think it's a cool idea, and go hog wild with it. Why not? -- Danny Toughpigs 15:24, 14 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Hog Wild? Was that a fat joke? --Nate Radionate 15:35, 14 April 2006 (UTC) ::::If there isn't a Muppet called Hog Wild, then there oughta be. Don't you think? -- Danny Toughpigs 15:36, 14 April 2006 (UTC) for you Cleopatra -- Scott Scarecroe 23:29, 13 April 2006 (UTC) :Oh, you're my favorite. -- Danny Toughpigs 12:31, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round Obviously I missed something, but wow. We are getting some oddballs, aren't we. I like the idea of a "Jean Marsh Cartoon Special on Wheels," though. I can picture Jean, Grover, and a whole bunch of 25 millimeter shorts being forcibly shunted around the suburbs in a bus. --Andrew, Aleal 19:51, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, once again, a wiki vandal has proved what one person can do when he doesn't set his mind to it. On wheels. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:07, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Main page picture nominations Maybe I'm misunderstanding here. What was wrong with my edit to this page? I just removed "x"s from the pictures that had votes. I thought that was the policy? --GrantHarding 01:53, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :It isn't exactly, but yeah, I made the same mistake. The problem is the wording: "You can remove all the Xs by casting your vote for that picture." What Danny *meant* is that at the end of that week, when the new picture is chosen, any unselected images with new votes will have the Xes removed. That way, if people change their votes (as has already happened), it won't suddenly remove an x from a picture which doesn't receive any final votes, and thus could be manipulated as a means of keeping images around longer. The problem is the wording, which with the "You can", suggested to you and I that individual users should remove the xs. In fact, I'm going to go ahead and do a first tweak (and Danny, feel free to restate it, as creator of the policy). --Andrew, Aleal 01:56, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::Obviously, the whole X system only made sense inside my head, so I made it into a list at the bottom. Cue the next couple people who'll find the flaws in that system. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:57, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::Aha. I see. Sorry boys. --GrantHarding 01:58, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::::No problem! I'm glad you did it, cause obviously that idea was broke. I often come up with systems that are too complicated for everybody. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:59, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Good thing you're not a plumber then. --Andrew, Aleal 02:01, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::Okay, here's my question. There is a list at the bottom of the page that states, "Pictures that didn't get any votes last week." Now because they have to get three "x"'s before they are deleted, won't this kinda become bothersome when a second and third list are added? Or is it just me? But then again I understood Danny's original theory/plan, so who knows. --Nate Radionate 03:19, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the new and "improved" plan is to update that next week with (2 weeks) after the ones that didn't get votes for two weeks. Tune in next week for more confusion. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:28, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Lassie Congratulations on creating the only article on this Wiki where one can safely use "bitches." Seriously, as a Lassie fan, it's a good article (mostly taken from Wikipedia, I know, but nicely pared down). And Lassie has also been referenced at least twice by Rowlf too (or evoked through other character names, i.e. Plastic Lassie). --Andrew, Aleal 01:32, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I was happy to see that Wikipedia had such a great article that I could steal. And I was pleased about "bitches" too. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:33, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Cantus? Hey Danny! I love love love that you've uploaded the entirety of MuppetFest Memories: Day Two. Got a question though: you cite "Follow Me" in the Jim Henson tribute video as being sung by Cantus. Are you sure about this? Cantus never sang it on the show, so if it was him, it must have been an exclusive recording. I dunno, though -- you were there and I wasn't, so you'd know better than me! --GrantHarding 00:12, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :D'oh! You're right, of course. It was T.Matt. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:14, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::A'ight, cool. It's too bad, actually -- I loved the thought that there was a recording of Cantus singing "Follow Me" floating around there somewhere! --GrantHarding 00:20, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::It does seem like the kind of song that Cantus should have sung. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:23, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::::If Cantus had sung it, I can only imagine the lyrics would have been reversed. --Andrew, 01:23, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives